darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Mage Ranks
All of the Traditions recognize a shared system of titles, originated and propagated by the Order of Hermes, where rank is determined by an individual mage's highest Sphere. Anyone with a 5th dot in a single Sphere is considered a Master, though sometimes this title is extended to include their specialties, such as Master of Correspondence and Entropy. Many Traditions tie authority and responsibility to one's mystical knowledge, but this varies between groups and does not normally extend beyond one's own Tradition. * 1st Dot: Apprentice * 2nd Dot: Initiate * 3rd Dot: Disciple * 4th Dot: Adept * 5th and 6th Dot: Master * 7th and 8th Dot: Oracle * 9th Dot: Archmage Many Traditions (though not all) have their own terms for these ranks, though practically all mages at least know the Hermetic terminology for convenience's sake. Terminology by Tradition ; Akashic Brotherhood: All Akashics are referred to as "Brothers," regardless of gender. * Sihing: Adept * Sifu: Master ; Celestial Chorus: Choristers are also frequently referred to by the term "Singers." * Catechumen: Apprentice * Presbyter: Adept * Exarch: Master ; Cult of Ecstasy: * Divya: Master ; Dreamspeakers: * Kaimi: Apprentice * So'cha: Disciple * Wemilo: Adept * Nahimana: Master ; Euthanatos: Euthanatoi are somewhat difficult to fit into a true rank structure. A Shravaka (roughly analogous to an Apprentice or Initiate) becomes a Chela when they have learned either more than one Initiate-ranked Sphere, or advanced one to Disciple-rank. Also, while Acarya usually are "high-ranked" mages (such as Masters), the only true delineation of their rank is that they have proven themselves before their Tradition to be trustworthy enough to not require supervision by a mentor and to take students of their own. As one Euthanatos put it, there are only three ranks among them: Student, Member and Leader. ; Order of Hermes: Being that they were the ones to strive for uniformity within the Council of Nine, the Hermetic terms for the various ranks are the ones described above and most widely used (or at least approximated). However, Hermetics are also known for coming up with incredibly grandiose and inscrutable titles for themselves and their works. Some argue they do this to keep outsiders ignorant of their true capabilities (others think they do it because they like fancy names). ; Sons of Ether: *Scientist: Apprentice/Initiate *Researcher: Disciple *Professor: Adept *Chair: Master : All Etherites are regarded as able to claim the title of Doctor due to their intense education into Science (though those that do not also hold mundane Doctorates are sometimes looked down on). The border between a high-level Scientist and a Researcher is a fuzzy one, largely determined by how well the Etherite is regarded among his peers and superiors. While a Professor is roughly the equivalent of an Adept, the role is more geared towards a Mage willing and able to teach those less learned than himself (as the name implies). Sphere Masters are referred to as "Chairs" in the sense of Chairman or -woman of their given Sphere(s). This is also usually in regards to their home chantry, i.e. Avery House Chairman of Etheric Chemistry and Engineering. ; Verbena: Verbena tend to eschew formal ranking systems, and some outright ignore the Hermetic terms as well. Instead, they tend to describe what they are able to do instead of trying to fit things into a rigid framework of titles. ; Virtual Adepts: The Adepts do not have a rank structure as such. From square one, every Adept is regarded as a guerrilla soldier in the war against the restriction of information. Any authority within the Tradition is based purely on what an individual Adept has accomplished. The closest things the Adepts use to actual titles are their online handles and the terms "elite" and "lame." The latter two are rather self-explanatory. Category:Reference